Sector 3
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: "Sector 3, there were rumors about this place. They say there are monsters there, but we've dealt with monsters before, how bad could these guys be? That is if they are really there." Blossom Utonium and her archaeologist team head out to Sector 3 in search of the lost tomb of Akhenaten. But when giant guardian scorpions come into play, things get a bit more crazy.


**Hey everyone, this is an idea that came to me in a dream that I can hardly remember. But don't worry, I took the fragments that I remembered and made it into this! It's a bit different than something you might usually see so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

"Hey Bill, I heard you got permission to take your team out to the Sahara." A tall man with a full head of hair and a smooth face said approaching his old college friend.

A short man with a balding head, a moustache and a friendly smile looked up from his desk and smiled at the sight of his old friend, "Yup, I can't believe it. We're heading out to sector 3; one of my field scientists believes we could really find something there." He told his friend- Alfred- excitedly.

Alfred looked at his old buddy warily, "Well that's all nice and dandy. Everyone in the company believes there's something in Sector 3 but you know there's a reason why no one is allowed to go there, save for the rare exception." He told him.

Bill looked at Alfred with a twinkle in his eyes, "Of course Al, but those are all just rumors. I mean if anything of that proportion really did exist, we would have discovered them by now." He said confidently.

Alfred didn't look convinced, "Bill you've heard the stories." He said, trying to reason with his friend.

Bill chuckled, "Of course I have, and they make great campfire stories." He said warmly.

Alfred let out a frustrated breath, "Bill, people really believe that Sector 3 is dangerous. Many good men have gone into Sector 3 and never come back." He told Bill.

Bill smiled reassuringly at this friend, "And we will come back. I have some of the toughest, most stubborn people on my team." He said proudly.

Alfred smiled sadly, "Yeah you have Blossom Utonium on your team don't you?" He said.

Bill smiled proudly, "Yes I do, she's such a hard worker. Quite stubborn, also." He said, chuckling lightly.

Alfred looked out the window in Bill's office, "I still remember those days when her and her sisters flew around this town saving everyone. Townsville was a mess back then." He said.

Bill nodded, "Yeah but thanks to those girls, everything seems to be normal." He agreed.

Alfred chuckled, 'If you call monsters attacking normal than yeah, it's normal."

Bill smiled, "That's every once in a while." He said.

Alfred nodded, "Mm," He trailed off thoughtfully, "Be careful out there will you?" He asked.

Bill eyes softened, "Of course." He said, nodding.

"Don't send anyone out there alone, too."

Bill smiled, "We'll see."

Alfred glared, "I'm serious Bill, what if those monsters they talk about are real? Someone could get really injured."

Bill chuckled, "I was just pulling your leg Al, I won't send anyone out alone, unless necessary. Even then, it will probably be Utonium, she can handle herself." He said.

Alfred nodded, "Good. How long will you be out there?" He inquired.

"About two months." He replied.

Alfred looked thoughtful, "That's a while." He said finally.

Bill nodded sadly, "Yes it is, I'll miss Susan and Bill Jr. dearly." He admitted, thinking of his wife and son, "Take care of them for me will you?" He asked his old friend.

Alfred nodded, "Of course as long as you promise to do same for yourself and your team." He asked seriously.

"Of course."

Alfred looked at his watch and sighed, "Well I must be going now, good luck buddy." He said, nodding at Bill. Bill nodded back and watched as his friend left his office.

. . ..

Blossom took a deep gulp of water from her canteen and wiped her forehead. She squinted her eyes and tried to make out what lay in front of her. She sighed; of course there would be nothing important in front of her. Why would she think differently, she was in a desert for crying out loud. There would be nothing but sand and sand and more sand for miles around. She sighed and turned around, trudging back to camp.

She reached and collapsed onto a mat, "There is nothing out here but sand. We're not going to find anything here." She said to her colleague, Rachel, who handed her a sandwich.

Rachel smiled, "Now come on Bloss, where's that winning attitude of yours. It was your idea to come here after all." She said, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Blossom sighed once more and took a bite of her sandwich, "I know but now that I'm actually here, I doubt we'll find the tomb of Akhenaten." She said, biting into her sandwich a bit too angrily.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Don't rip the sandwich to shreds, Bloss. That's the only food they've given us." She said amused at her friend's behavior.

Blossom put her sandwich down and put her head in her hands, "I knew it was a bad idea to come here thinking we would find the lost tomb based on a silly dream." She groaned.

Rachel put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey its okay, this happens to be one of the only places that archeologists like us haven't looked for the tomb, there is a great possibility that it could be here." She told her, giving her a warm smile.

Blossom looked up at her friend and then at the setting sun, "I hope you're right Rachel." She muttered, picking up her sandwich and continuing to eat.

. . .

Blossom awoke the next morning with a giddy feeling in her stomach.

_Maybe today will be lucky_ she thought to herself. She quickly got up out of her sleeping bag and changed into her hiking outfit. She tied her hair up into a neat ponytail and placed her sunglasses on her head. Grabbing her canteen and her compass, she walked out of her tent and walked towards the middle of camp, where everyone stood.

"Okay guys, I know this has been tough work in these conditions and I know we've been here for almost a month now with little progress, but we have to keep looking. We are bound to find something here, don't give up hope yet." Her boss, Bill, told everyone.

He then gave everyone their assignments, "Blossom, you'll be searching 50 miles east of here where our scientists picked up some signs of radioactive activity. I usually wouldn't give someone an assignment like this to do alone but I trust you will be able to handle yourself." He said, nodding at her and handing her a marked map.

She nodded, "I won't let you down, Bill." She said and went to gather her supplies. She returned to the middle of the campground with a large pack on her back. Inside it she had put rope, pepper spray; some needed equipment, a tent, jackets, glasses, three more canteens, food and some other necessities.

"Alright guys, I'm off!" She said, turning to her colleagues and waving. They waved back and gave her reassuring smiles. They knew the assignment would take more than day to complete and just a few hours in the desert could be deadly. They were worried for her but she was a Powerpuff, she would be fine.

At least they hoped so.

Bill watched as Blossom left the campground. He sighed, he didn't want to send her out so far away by herself but they were running out of time and had found nothing. They needed to speed things up a bit. The company had risked a lot sending them out here for so long and they would be furious with him if he came back with nothing. He knew Blossom could take care of herself, she was a Powerpuff girl after all but he still prayed for her.

Even superheroes had their kryptonite.

. . .

Blossom let out a deep breath and sat down on the blazing hot sand. She had been trekking the desert for hours now, she had walked maybe a few miles.

'_Wait, why am I walking? I have superpowers'_ she thought to herself. She got up and flew up in the air; she quickly shot east, leaving a pink trail in her wake. She reached her destination in a matter of minutes. She landed gently and looked around her. She sighed annoyed when all she saw was just more sand.

'_Well what did I expect? There wasn't going to be a lost tomb just standing there. Of course there's going to be lots of more sand.'_ She thought grumpily, fixing the position of her pack and setting out towards the east.

She had walked for a few minutes when she saw a figure approaching her from a distance. She squinted her eyes and stopped walking. The figure looked human as far as she could tell but then again the figure was still quite far away from her.

The figure grew closer and her eyes widened. It was definitely _not_ human. Now closer, she could see large pincers and eight legs. As the figure drew nearer, she realized it was quite large, taller than her.

'_That's not your average scorpion'_ she thought nervously, fingering the knife she had strapped to her thigh. Suddenly the large scorpion jumped forward and landed in front of her. It was huge, ten feet to be exact, it was sickly green color and its eyes were beady and bloodshot. Its eyes focused in on her and she gulped.

'_Oh shit'_ She thought and was about to take off when a large pincer grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down, tightening its grip on her. She struggled against, its grip, stabbing it multiple times with her knife but it barely stung the scorpion. She tried using her laser vision, ice breath and super strength but nothing worked on the scorpion.

'_What is that thing?'_ She thought incredulously. She grabbed a hold of her knife once more and threw it, aiming for the scorpion's chest. The knife hit its target and sunk into the scorpion's chest. The scorpion let out a cry that definitely not human. The scorpion released her and she fell to the ground with an '_oomph'_. The scorpion collapsed and soon lay lifeless in front of her.

Blossom let out a shaky breath and quickly got up to her feet, '_What in the world was that?' _ She looked around nervously and her breath hitched when she saw three more figures jumping towards her. He face paled, '_Shit, he had friends.'_ She thought and leaped into the air.

She was about to fly back towards camp but then thought, '_What if they follow me there? Then everyone will be in danger. Looks like, I can't run from this one.'_ She thought before landing. She ran over to the corpse of the dead scorpion and pried her knife out from its chest. She quickly wiped it in the sand, the black blood of the creature, oozing away.

Just as she finished cleaning, the first scorpion came. It growled and launched a pincer towards her. She jumped up into the air and then dived back down, aiming a roundhouse kick at the scorpion's head. The scorpion cried as her leg made contact, the scorpion stumbled back. She dived in once more, circling around the scorpion, shooting multiple laser beams at it. The scorpion tried to block the attacks but some made contact, burning its exposed skin.

She then dove in once more and grabbed the scorpion's pincers and wrapped them behind its back, freezing them there with her ice breath. Unfortunately, the scorpion broke the ice and swung at her, knocking her down. She winced at the pain in her leg; she looked at and saw a protruding bone.

'_Well shit'_ She thought, before taking a deep breath and pushing it back inside. She cried out in pain as the bone moved but as quickly as the pain came, it left and the healing process of the chemical X settled in. She sighed and rose up in the air, more carefully now.

She reached for the second knife she had stored in her belt and threw it at the scorpion's eyes, taking a more defensive stance now. The knife hit, blinding the scorpion. The scorpion cried and stumbled around. She smiled to herself but her victory was short live because just then, another scorpion joined in, swinging a pincer at her.

She yelped and flew higher, barely missing the pincer by a few inches. She placed a hand on her racing chest and calmed herself down. She then flew a bit higher, just out of the scorpion's reach and glanced down at them. They were angrily jumping up and down, trying in vain to reach her.

'_I need a plan. I can't go attacking blindly like Buttercup. These guys are stronger than any monster or invention I've ever dealt with.'_ She thought, carefully formulation a plan in her head. She watched as another scorpion joined in. Now there were three of them. She was outnumbered and almost powerless. Her attacks did little damage to them and she was running out of knives. The only thing that seemed to work was physical contact like punches and kicks and knives.

A plan slowly came into her mind. She nodded as it checked out and seemed nearly foolproof. She took out two knives from her belt- she had stored a lot in there, who knows what you could find in a desert?- and held them firmly in her hand. She dove down, speeding towards the first scorpion. At the last moment she pulled up, successfully slicing the scorpion across the head. It cried and stumbled back, knocking into the second scorpion whose pincers dug into the first's back.

The first scorpion cried out in anger and pun towards the second one, its eyes flaming. She smirked to herself that took care of those two. Hopefully they would turn against each other and kill each other. She then turned towards the last scorpion who looked on, confused.

She quietly flew behind it and landed softly. She crept up behind the scorpion and lodged a knife in its back. That certainly got its attention. The scorpion spun around, trying to pull the knife out. As he spun, its eyes landed on Blossom and they narrowed. Blossom gulped but kept a determined look on her face. The scorpion growled and leaped forward. Blossom jumped up in the air and landed a left jab in its eye- one of their weak spots she had determined.

It stumbled back but quickly regained its balance. It growled and shot a pincer towards her which she dodged by flying up into the air. She quickly dived back down aiming for the pincer. She brought out her knife and quickly made a cut in the pincer. The scorpion let out a bloodcurdling cry. Blossom let out a barrage of laser beams, working on sawing the pincer off.

She had it almost off when the other pincer came up from behind and knocked her down. She yelped and hit the sand face first. She moaned and pushed herself up on her elbows, turning her head side to side to see if her neck was injured. Thankfully it wasn't. She turned her head slightly and her eyes widened when she saw a pincer coming towards her. She rolled to the ide just in time as the pincer came crashing down on the spot where she had just been laying.

She shot up, ignoring the slight pain in her rib; she must've hurt something in that area. She flew over to her pack, which lay discarded by a small mound of sand. She quickly took out the rope and pepper spray, strapping them to her belt. She looked behind her to see the scorpion advancing towards her. She looked the other way to see the other two fighting.

She took a quick gulp of water from her canteen and flew back up. She looked down at the scorpion and got an idea. She dove down, pepper spray in hand. She flew down in front of the scorpion and looked it in the eye. Pink eyes met beady black ones and she smirked. She held up her pepper spray and sprayed. The scorpion yelped in surprise and jumped back. Using its temporary moment of weakness, Blossom grabbed the rope from her belt and flew around the scorpion, tying it up.

The scorpion fell down, its whole body tied up. It struggled to break the ropes but the rope she had used was one that could withstand up to five tons of pressure- it was for emergencies. With one scorpion down for the moment, she turned her attention to the two fighting scorpions.

They were hitting each other with their pincers, trying to stab each other or push the other down. She flew over to her pack and looked through it for something useful. She didn't want to use up all her pepper spray, if there were three other scorpions nearby then there had to be a nest nearby. She took out a pack of dry bacon and another plan popped into her mind. She shoved the bacon into her pocket and flew to the scorpions, approaching them slowly.

"Hey uglies!" She shouted to them. They didn't hear her.

"Hey stupid!" She shouted, even louder this time except they still didn't hear her.

She sighed and let out a sonic scream. That got their attention. They whipped their heads to face her. She took out the bag of bacon and waved it back and forth. The bacon was a special kind, one that leave you nourished for about a week. The only downside was that it had a very strong smell which could attract many forms of carnivorous animals. She figured the scorpions were carnivores considering she had seen many empty carcasses and skeletons of camels and other animals lying around in the desert. She had wondered what was big enough to eat them and she had found her answer.

The scorpions lifted their heads in curiosity, searching for the source of the smell.

"You want it?" She asked, waving the bag of bacon faster. The scorpions started to advance towards her, realizing that she had the source of the smell.

"Well go get it!" She cried, using her strength to throw the bag of bacon a good hundred miles west, across the desert but from enough from the camp in the south. The scorpions' heads turned around, watching the bag fly towards the west. They made some inaudible noises and then went scurrying in that direction.

Blossom let out a sigh of relief, floating down to the ground. She looked to the tied up scorpion who was still trying to escape. She bit her lip, what was she going to do about the remaining scorpion? It was surely bound to break out of those ropes at one point and it might come after her or worse the camp. She had to get rid of it. She looked at the body of dead scorpion which lay already forgotten in the sand.

And what was she supposed to do about the corpse of the dead scorpion? If other scorpions saw it they might get curious and try to find out who killed their kin. This was all predicted assuming that they were intellectual beings which they might be considering their ability to communicate, defend, attack and react to stimuli.

Suddenly she heard a snap and her head snapped towards the tied up scorpion who had just snapped the ropes. She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the hilt of her knife, ready to attack. The scorpion shook off the ropes and focused on her. It lunged, its pincer aiming for her right side. She dodged the pincer and swung her leg down onto the pincer. The scorpion retracted the pincer, a small bruise forming where Blossom had kicked it. The scorpion raised its head and began to make a strange sound. Blossom raised an eyebrow, what was it doing?

The scorpion lowered its head and opened its mouth. Suddenly a bright yellow liquid shot out from its mouth. Blossom yelped and jumped out of the way. The liquid landed on the sanded and began to burn the sand.

"Well shit." Blossom murmured, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. They could shoot some sort of acidic liquid. Things just got a lot harder. She was about to attack the scorpion once more when a booming voice interrupted.

"Alexeudst! Retreat!" A deep booming voice shouted from over the horizon. Blossom dropped her knife in surprise. A new figure approached and it was definitely larger than the scorpions. As it grew nearer, she saw it was a larger scorpion, this one looming at a giant twenty feet, with not two but four pincers, ten legs and was a deep maroon color.

'_Wait, did it just __talk__?'_ She wondered to herself shocked. The scorpion shot one last look at Blossom before skittering away, over the horizon. Blossom watched in awe as the giant scorpion approached her, no signs of attacking in its body language.

The scorpion stopped twenty feet away from Blossom, "You, you are the one that killed Irit, my son!" The scorpion growled.

Blossom blinked, "Wait what?" She asked, confused. She killed the giant scorpion's _son?_ The giant scorpion could _talk?_ She was so confused and she didn't like that one bit.

The scorpion growled irritated, "You, stuck a knife to his chest! He lies over there you see?" He said, nodding his head in the direction of the lifeless scorpion.

"You can _talk?_" Blossom asked incredulously.

The scorpion looked at her as if offended, "Of course I can talk!" He exclaimed.

Blossom's eyes widened even more- if that was even possible, "How?" She cried.

The scorpion glared at her, "We are the guardians of the tomb of Akhenaten. We protect it from any intruders."

Blossom's eyes sparkled, "You guard the lost tomb of Akhenaten?" She asked in awe.

"Yes from greedy humans like you." He snapped at her.

Blossom narrowed her eyes, "I am not greedy!" She exclaimed.

The scorpion narrowed its eyes, "Then why are you here?" He asked.

"To find the lost tomb of Akhenaten but not for the reason you think!" She said quickly.

"Than what is the reason? So you can take the king's belongings and place them for show in those fancy buildings of yours? You humans steal from the tombs and have the nerve to kill our kind! You humans are greedy and vicious." He spat at her.

She glared at him, "Now you listen here-"She began but was cut off as the giant scorpion grabbed her by the waist. She cried out as it carried it away from where they were just standing.

"Let go of me!" She cried, trying to break free. Her strength had little use against the sheer power of the gigantic scorpion, her lasers beams and ice breath did absolutely nothing and her knife just poked him.

The scorpion said nothing and kept scurrying away. After a few minutes it stopped moving and released her. She began to fall down but she caught herself before she hit the ground and flew back up. She looked around her, there were dozens of scorpions around her, and there was no way she could escape.

She looked at the gigantic scorpion who seemed to be the leader, "Where are you taking me?" He said nothing and kept scurrying away. After a few minutes it stopped moving and released her. She began to fall down but she caught herself before she hit the ground and flew back up. She looked around her, there were dozens of scorpions around her, and there was no way she could escape.

She looked at the gigantic scorpion who seemed to be the leader, "What are you going to do with me?" She asked. The scorpion said nothing. The leader made a clicking noise and suddenly-before she could even blink- she was tied up. She let out a surprised yelp and tried to break free. The rope she was tied in looked to be made of some kind of silk and it was really strong. She struggled to break free but her attempts were futile. Suddenly there was a giant pincer on her head, pushing her down towards the ground.

She fell down and landed on the sand. She looked up and saw the scorpions looming over her. The leader scorpion made another clicking sound and one scorpion dropped a liquid on her. She squirmed under the sticky liquid; she was stuck to the ground.

"This is so gross." She muttered, trying to break free of the ropes while avoiding getting of the liquid on her. Suddenly there was a stabbing pain in her back and she cried out. She turned around to see a pincer retreating. She had been stung. She felt the world spin around and her vision got foggy.

Her head began to pound and it felt like someone was hammering away at her with a thousand hammers. Her stomach lurched forward and ached like someone was trying to pull it out. Every muscle in her body felt like it was being engulfed in a blazing inferno. Suddenly there was immense pressure on her back like there was a mountain on her back. She cried out and collapsed forward. She cried out as the poison set in, taking over and putting her in immense pain.

She felt the pain lessen a little. The Chemical X was kicking in. But the pain quickly returned with a new strength and she cried out again. A new wave of pain racked her body and she let out a bloodcurdling cry. She felt the world go entirely hazy and she fell forward.

And then all feeling left her and it all went completely and utterly dark.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. Did you like? R&R?**


End file.
